


Baby, it’s cold outside

by Unholy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blankets, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Winter, basically just Muke fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy/pseuds/Unholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>His smile faded quickly when the cold wind went right through every layer of clothes he had on, freezing him thoroughly within mere seconds. The snowflakes fell down onto his black coat and black beanie and even stuck to the few strands of red hair peeking out from underneath the fabric. His feet were freezing - he was wearing converse, which weren’t really winterproof shoes - and he forgot gloves and it was just so </em>cold<em> and all he really wanted was to be cuddled up on the couch and watch a goddamn movie. He grumbled and frowned, wrapping his hands around himself in an attempt to stay warm and glancing at the door longingly, looking actually like a distraught kitten.</em></p><p>Or Michael doesn’t like snow but he goes outside anyway, just for Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it’s cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is basically just some winter, pre-Christmas Muke fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Michael’s peaceful nap got disturbed by a certain blond boy jumping on his belly without warning, waking him up and pulling a breathless grunt from the boy.

“Mikey, wake up! Look! Come on, get up, look outside!” Luke yelled, bouncing up and down on Michael’s stomach excitedly. Michael just groaned and pushed his boyfriend off of him, flopping over to his side and closing his eyes again. “Go away, Luke, ‘m trying to sleep,” he mumbled, already dozing off again. He completely missed the pout on Luke’s lips and the way his face fell slightly.

“Michael, please, come ooooonn,” he whined, dragging out the last word. Michael groaned but sat up nonetheless, rubbing his eyes with a pout. “I wanna sleep,” he mumbled, but Luke’s bright grin made up for the lack of nap. The blonde grabbed Michael’s wrist and tugged him off of the couch, in the direction of the window.

It was snowing.

The white snowflakes were swirling from the sky in hoards, swaying gracefully before landing on the ground, painting their backyard a sparkling, beautiful but _cold_ white.

Michael didn’t catch up with what Luke wanted until the younger boy trotted to the hall and came back with both of their coats, excitement radiating off of his every feature.

“No. No fucking way,” Michael said, taking a few steps back and raising his hands in defence. “I am _not_ going out right now. It’s fucking _snowing_ and I’m already freezing my feet off _inside_ of the house.”

Luke just pouted without saying anything and held Michael’s coat out for him, looking up at his boyfriend with the most beautiful, innocent eyes the red-haired boy had _ever_ seen, and eventually he sighed exaggeratedly loud and threw his hands up in defeat. “Jesus! Fine, okay, I’ll go outside with you, you fucking dork. But only because you’re the cutest little shit in the world.”

He didn’t even regret it as Luke positively _beamed_ at that, displaying a cute little dimple that Michael didn’t even know he _had_ until that moment, and surging forward to wrap his arms around Michael’s neck. “Thank you Mikey,” he whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s neck softly and then turning away to put his coat on. Michael could only grin sheepishly. “Anything for you,” he said, before putting on his own coat as well and retrieving two beanies. His one was just plain black, while Luke’s was a light grey and had this fluffy ball on top of it, which flopped around adorably every time Luke moved his head. Michael carefully put it on Luke’s head, grinning smugly and pecking him on the nose when the younger boy blushed and giggled.

“I hate you for making me do this,” Michael mumbled, causing Luke to giggle even more and press a sweet kiss to his lips. “I love you too,” the blonde mumbled, and Michael grinned before Luke pulled him outside. His smile faded quickly when the cold wind went right through every layer of clothes he had on, freezing him thoroughly within mere seconds. The snowflakes fell down onto his black coat and black beanie and even stuck to the few strands of red hair peeking out from underneath the fabric. His feet were freezing - he was wearing converse, which weren’t really winterproof shoes - and he forgot gloves and it was just so _cold_ and all he really wanted was to be cuddled up on the couch and watch a goddamn movie. He grumbled and frowned, wrapping his hands around himself in an attempt to stay warm and glancing at the door longingly, looking actually like a distraught kitten.

But Luke looked absolutely _ecstatic_ , darting through the snow like a newborn deer and trying to catch snowflakes in his hand, but pouting at them when they melted before he got the chance to take a good look at them. Michael’s heart melted as well. (His limbs didn’t, though, so he was still kind of grumpy.)

“Come on, Mikey, stop moping,” Luke demanded, grabbing his boyfriend’s (cold) hand and dragging him further into the backyard, almost jumping up and down in excitement. Michael couldn’t help but smile fondly at Luke’s stupid cuteness. The blonde didn’t even notice, as he was too busy looking at how beautiful everything looked when it was covered with the white snowflakes.

“We should put up a Christmas tree soon,” Michael said, earning an agreeing sound and a nod from Luke, the little ball on his beanie bouncing up and down with the movement of his head. Michael cooed at him, but when he tried to take a step closer, he slipped on some snow - or maybe even ice, he didn’t know - and fell on his back in the snow, causing it to fly up again. Luke pretty much collapsed on the ground laughing, falling on top of his - now even grumpier than before - boyfriend.

“You’re such a klutz,” he giggled, grabbing the collar of Michael’s coat and pressing a kiss against his blue lips - that’s how cold Michael was - before flopping down on the snow beside him and starting to move his arms and legs through the snow like a lunatic. Michael looks at him with raised eyebrows, not really finding the energy to get up, so he just stays there, lying in the middle of their back yard, freezing his butt off and staring at his weird-ass boyfriend who apparently likes to freeze to death, for some reason.

“What the hell are you doing?” Michael asked, scrambling back onto his feet when his limbs started to go numb from the cold. Luke just grinned up at him and giggled adorably, grin splitting his face in two and eyes shining with joy.

Michael couldn’t have loved the dork more.

“You’re such a weirdo,” he chuckled, offering Luke his hand. The younger boy took it gratefully and Michael pulled him to his feet, dusting the snow off his back and bum.

“But you love me,” Luke said, and Michael smiled as he kissed the younger boy’s dimple. “Yeah, I do.”

Then Michael put his hands on the back of Luke’s neck and pulled the taller boy forward, pressing their lips together. The metal of Luke’s lip ring was extra cold because of the frost, but Michael’s lips were pretty numb already, so he didn’t really notice. The kiss seemed to warm him up inside though, he forgot all about the cold and the wind and the snow, and his grumpy mood melted away as Luke’s breaths and Luke’s mouth and Luke’s body pressed against his and just _Luke_ warmed him up.

After they broke the kiss, the warmth was gone, though, and Michael shivered violently, shoving his hands in his pockets in an attempt to get them warm. “Can we go inside now? I’m gonna die if I stay out here any longer,” he whined, and Luke rolled his eyes - albeit fondly - before nodding. “Alright then, you sorehead.”

Michael made a pleased noise and started walking back to the house, but before he could make it there, something cold his the back of his head and he squeaked in shock - which he would absolutely deny if anyone ever asked.

“Luke!” he screeched, attempting to wipe away the snow from his neck, but it already started trickling down his spine and he shivered, turning around to glare at his boyfriend. When he did that, though, _another_ snowball hit him square in the face. He shut his eyes tightly and froze for a few moments, before wiping the snow out of his face and gathering a handful of the cold stuff himself.

“You are so dead,” he said, throwing the snowball in Luke’s direction. The blonde dodged it, however, laughing loudly and happily and Michael would’ve beamed seeing his boyfriend this happy, had he not been cold and wet and covered in snow because of said boyfriend.

They went on like that for quite a while, until both of their hands were numb and they couldn’t move their fingers anymore. Michael had managed to throw a snowball into Luke’s face as well - ha, payback - and had shoved handfuls of snow down the front of the blond boy’s coat, so his chest was covered in melted snow and he was _freezing_.

“Okay, l-let’s go insi-side n-now,” he said, teeth clattering so badly he had trouble speaking. Michael nodded, wrapping himself around Luke, who then dragged the both of them inside.

“I am never going out in the snow again,” Michael huffed, darting up the stairs to change into a jumper and sweatpants, bringing some warm and dry clothes for Luke as well. In the meantime, the blonde started warming up some milk for hot chocolate and took two cinnamon rolls, putting everything on a tray when it was finished and carrying it to the living room. Michael was already waiting for him on the couch, wrapped in countless of blankets and almost purring like an actual kitten, but he stretched his arms out for Luke to come join him. Luke cuddled up to his boyfriend, who draped half of the blankets over him when he sat down, and handed him his mug of hot chocolate. Michael wrapped his fingers around it gratefully, the hot beverage warming up his hands. Luke hummed contently as he sipped from his mug, snuggling further up to Michael, who put an arm around his shoulder and gently pulled him even closer, careful not to spill any of the hot chocolate.

“I love you,” Luke mumbled sleepily, drained from their exercises in the snow. Michael smiled and pressed a long, soft kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or comment, it means the world!


End file.
